Uranashi
by Nam-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya's Team arrived at the real world to prepare for the Arrancars. A girl suddenly appeared in Ichigo's room. She kissed Hitsugaya & Ichigo and she's actually helping them? What the hell is going on? Main pairing Hitsu x OC. Some Ichi x OC & more!
1. Hitsugaya team's arrival

A/N: It's my first fic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my OC. I own her.

* * *

_"Uranashi." – "Talk" _

_'Uranashi' – 'Thoughts'_

_"__**Uranashi" – "Hehe, not going to tell you now."**_

_"Uranashi" – "Japanese"_

* * *

_**Uranashi**_

_Chapter 1__: Hitsugaya team's arrival._

"There are very few of them."

"Unfortunately, a Vasto Lorde's battle abilities are even greater than a captain's."

"If, at this point at time, Aizen has managed to bring ten Vasto Lordes under his control to Soul Society…"

"Soul Society is finished," said the well-known genius boy.

Ichigo frowned. Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo were discussing the Arrancars in Ichigo's room. The Hitsugaya's advance team had just arrived in the real world a moment ago. Suddenly, a girl appeared standing beside Ichigo.

"The whole world would be finished, too," she said, nodding.

"WAHHH!!" shouted Ichigo in surprised. Everyone in the room was shocked by the girl's sudden appearance. No one had sensed her coming.

'_I… I couldn't feel her presence before she came in,' _the captain though, his eyes wide.

"Aika! Couldn't you appear a little more normally?!" scolded Ichigo. "_Urusai_, it's urgent," said the pure black haired girl as she walked in front of Ichigo to sit down. '_If she hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have even known she was here.' _Ichigo thought, sweating.

"_Omae, nani mono da_?" asked the captain.

"I'm Aika. And I'm not a 'thing', _taicho-san,_" She replied without even looking at him.

"How did you know that?!" Hitsugaya stood up on Ichigo's bed, glaring at the girl's back.

"Please calm down and let me say what I have to say: I shall continue what you said just now. I prefer calling them, Arrancars. There are about a hundred of Arrancars left, actually." Hitsugaya sat down on Ichigo's bed and as his eyes grew wider still at what Aika had said.

"A hundred?!" shouted Rangiku. Everyone else looked shocked as well.

"The Arrancars from 1 to 10 are called the Espada, they have their own numbers tattooed on their bodies, too. And 11 through 99 are called the Numeros, that makes the Espadas strongest among the Menos, that is why, if Aizen brings all ten Espadas with him to attack Soul Society, it's over." she continued.

Everyone was shocked and stunned.

"Are the numbers arranged from strongest to weakest?" asked Rukia, the first one to snap out of the dread.

"Only from 1 to 10 range. The first Espada is the strongest and the tenth Espada is the weakest. Arrancars number 11 through 99 are arranged according to their birth dates. Ichigo, the big guy who tore you off is one of the Espada, the 10th Espada. The one with him was the 4th Espada."

"H-he was… the weakest?"

"Ah," said Aika crossing her arms and closing her hazy grey eyes.

"I… I can't even fight the weakest, and there are 9 stronger ones?" said Ichigo while his body shook slightly. Rukia glanced at Ichigo worriedly.

"And tonight there will be six Arrancars chasing after anyone in this town who has any _reiatsu_, no matter how weak or strong their _reiatsu_ is. Ichigo, I have to warn you, one of the Espada is with them and he will come after you."

"What number is he?" Ichigo frowned.

"I'm not sure. I don't know where his tattoo is. I'm not skilled enough to use my powers to find it. By the way, I think you will need my lucky charm."

"Lucky charm?"

"Yeah, lucky charm." Aika said as she crawled nearer and nearer to Ichigo.

Aika kissed him on the lips.

…

…

…

Everyone in the room except Aika herself widen their eyes with their jaws on the floor.

"W-W-WH-WHAT THE HELL!? AIKA!!" Ichigo shouted blushing hard as he quickly pushed her away.

"_Nanda yo_?" Aika replied without any emotion as she slowly opened her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"It's my lucky charm for you; I told you so didn't I? And…"

In an instant, she appeared beside Hitsugaya and kissed him on the cheeks.

"You need it too. _Ja."_ And with that, she jumped out of the window. An awkward silence filled the room; Hitsugaya's eyes were still unbelievable wide.

"H-Hitsugaya taicho w-was… kissed," Renji said, stating the obvious. Hitsugaya's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! _Ta-taicho_'s face is like a tomato!! KAWAII!!" Rangiku burst out. "Matsumoto." A dangerous aura began flowing around Hitsugaya. "H-hai. Go-gomen." Rangiku said while trying hard to suppress her laughter.

"Kurosaki, who's that girl?" Hitsugaya asked after he had calmed down a bit.

"I met her yesterday; she said she's a spirit of prediction, an _Ura__n__ashi_." Ichigo answered, covering his face with his hands while staring at the floor, still blushing.

"_Ura__n__ashi_?"

"Yeah, she said the Uranashi's could foresee the future."

"…"

"But it seems like she cannot control her power very well: she can't foresee if she wants to. The images would come naturally."

"Then why is she telling us all this information? Why is she helping us?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

**--うらなし--うらなし--うらなし--うらなし--**

* * *

Aika sat on the beach, looking at the sunset. The reddish orange sky slowly became darker and darker as the sun dipped below the horizon.

'_Ichigo, gomen na. I lied to you. It's for your own good. You wouldn't have gotten stronger. I foresaw more than what I told you. I saw an image of you and the captain being slashed and covered in blood,' _she sighed. '_I wonder if that kiss for the captain was enough. Ichigo won't have any problem. But the captain, I only gave him a peck on his cheek,' _she thought frowning.

"**Why the hell did you give that cute captain just a peck on his cheek if you knew you would regret it? You should have given him more reiatsu!"**

'_Shut up! He's nothing like Ichigo, he's a captain for God's sake! He would kill me if I was careless even a bit.'_

"**He was so stunned and shocked that he couldn't move when you kissed him on his cheek!"**

'_Whatever, just shut up. Shit, headache…' _she whacked her forehead. _'Maa, I guess it's alright. He's a captain after all. I shouldn't be so worried.' _Aika stood up and walked towards her home.

* * *

**--****う****ら****な****し****--****う****ら****な****し****--****う****ら****な****し****--****う****ら****な****し****--**

* * *

"I suppose I should tell you my name. Arrancar Eleven, Shawlong Qufang." said the guy with bone armor.

Hitsugaya was panting heavily, his face covered in blood. He was slashed, and his body had a line of blood spilling out fast.

"_Yoroshiku na, chiisai no taicho-san_." the Arrancar smirked.

"_Kuso_!" The captain charged towards him. As they both passed each other, one of Hitsugaya's crystal wings was destroyed. His eyes widened for what seemed like the billionth time that day.. But soon enough, the young captain's right crystal wing recovered.

"_Sasuga taicho-san da_. I admire you for continuing to stand and face me even though you must have realized the difference of power between us."

"Tsk!" The little captain spit out some blood.

"Admirable indeed."

"Shawlong Qufang, right? You said you're number 11, so you're not in the Espada or whatever. Am I right?"

"What the-… How did you-…?" the Vasto Lorde widen his eyes.

"Good. Then I absolutely have to beat you or I won't defeat the Espadas!" he said and charged towards him.

"Hah! You can try to defeat them! But let me make this clear. Our powers don't even register compared to the Espadas!"

'_I guess what that Aika girl said was correct,' _the white-haired frowned.

"Just so you know, one of the Espadas came here with us. Aizen-sama gave him the number, Six."

Hitsugaya frowned.

"_Taicho_! Renji! We have permission to break the restriction!"

Rangiku said, standing up.

"Finally, it comes." the captain said smirking.

"It's about damn time!"

"What's this?"

"In order to avoid unnecessary influencing spirits in the real world, the captains and vice-captains of the 13 Protection Squads have their _reiatsu_ limited by a seal."

"And the total amount of _reiatsu_ sealed is 80 of our maximum. In other words, we were just using 20 of our _reiatsu_ to fight you guys!"

"Tsk!" the arrancar starting to be afraid.

"It's over! Shawlong Qufang!"

"You guys! We're retreating for now! G-guys..?"

"I don't think you have time for that."

"UGH!! AHHHHH!!"

The Arrancar Eleven were trapped into a cocoon of ice and the higher-leveled Hollow shattered along with it. It was like shiny snow was falling. Not long after, Hitsugaya's crystal wings cracked and broke into pieces as well. Right at that moment, blood sprayed out from all over his body as if he had been slashed by millions of katana. Slowly, his body fell from the sky. His vice-captain gasped and was stunned. Suddenly, Aika appeared beside him in the sky and successfully caught the young captain. Aika reached the ground and slowly put him down.

"Taicho!! Taicho!! What the-… _N-nani ga shiteru no_!?" Rangiku rushed to her captain's side but stopped on her tracks when she saw the scene. In front of Matsumoto's eyes, Aika was kissing the heavily injured captain.

"He was just out of _reiatsu_, so I'm giving him some of mine. He will heal faster that way."

"You're giving him _reiatsu_!? Is that even possible!?"

"For us Uranashi, that's what we do besides foretelling. We transfer _reiatsu_ with our mouth, which means kissing in this world," Aika said, looking at the captain's face. Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes.

"Y-you are… Aika…" said the young captain as he slowly regained consciousness.

"_Taicho! Daijyoubu!?" _asked the vice-captain, kneeling down beside her captain.

"Gomen na, Toushirou," Aika said looking downwards.

Hitsugaya just give her a confused look and Rangiku blinked her eyes.

"It's my fault. That kiss on your cheek wasn't enough." Aika mention of the kiss made the captain blush a light colour of pink.

"Hehhh… So you did it on purpose. Why didn't I see you kiss me instead of _taicho_ and Ichigo?"

"In my dream, I only saw Ichigo and Toushiro being slashed and covered in blood."

"_Souka." _Rangiku nodded.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Hitsugaya asked after hearing them talking about kissing while forcing his body to sit up.

"I have to go," said Aika, and she suddenly disappeared.

"She's such a mystery." The little _taicho_ said looking at the place where Aika just disappeared.

"Is that so? I think she's sweet." Rangiku said smiling.

"What were you guys talking about just then?"

"Rangiku-san! Toushiro-kun!" Orihime said rushing towards them.

"Uhhh, we could talk about it later. Now, _taicho,_ you should rest and let Orihime-chan heal you." Rangiku said grinning.

"..." the captain eyed his vice-captain suspiciously and she just chuckled nervously.

* * *

Cliffhanger… Sorry.

Tell me what you think! Review please!


	2. The Beautiful Sun Set

_**Disclaimer:**__Don't own anything! Not even myself! Happy?!_

* * *

_  
**Uranashi**_

Chapter 2: The Beautiful Sun Set

"SHE WHAAAAAAAAAATT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!"

"C-calm down, taicho!!!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!!!!! SHE BLOODY **KISSED** ME!!!!!!!!!! ON THE LIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hitsugaya said as he got nearer to Matsumoto clenching his teeth. His vice captain is trying to get away as far as she can from her pissed off captain.

"I told you taicho!! She's just transferring some reiatsu to you!!" she started to panic as she saw her taicho getting closer to release his bankai.

"STILL!!! And worst of all, she did it when I'm UNCONSIOUS!!!!!!!"

He said blushing a darker colour of red, looking downwards in embarrassment, holding his face with his right hand, or actually… covering his face.

"Aika was just helping you to heal faster; she might not even know what kissing means to us!"

"WHAT?!"

He quickly looked up at Matsumoto in shock. Suddenly, his body felt so weak and his leg can't support his own weight as he kneeled down to the floor.

"T-taicho? Daijyoubu?!" Matsumoto asked in concern as she ran beside her captain and kneeled down with him.

"I'm fine." The captain said slowly stood back up.

"I told you to calm down taicho. Aika helped you to heal faster but not completely you know."

The young captain blushed harder, if that's even possible, on the mention of the girl who took his first kiss. He looked down on the floor in embarrassment again as he shut his eyes.

"Shut up. You're making my headache worse."

"It's your own fault taicho." The vice captain whined.

The captain quickly looked up and glared at her.

"Ahh hah ha-ha, alright, it's Aika's fault alright? It's Aika's fault." Matsumoto chuckled nervously.

"Tsk." The young captain finally quiet down and went to sleep.

"Phew, I thought I was going to die just then." The blonde woman sighed in relieve.

"He overacted."

"WAH!! AIKA!!" Rangiku shouted in surprised.

"I prefer you calling me Aika-san." She said as she slowly walked towards the white haired boy.

"Aika!! What are you doing here?!"

'She ignored me.' Aika thought in sweat drop.

"I finished what I have to do. So I'm back." She kneeled down beside the captain.

"Back? To do what?"

Aika replied by kissing the sleeping taicho. Again.

"Oh god, I'm so not telling him about this." Matsumoto looked up to the ceiling and covered her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

"Owh, he already knew." The vice captain said quickly put down her hands and look at them.

"Healing you. What else?" Aika replied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You bloody kissed me, you idiot!!!!!!"

"That's what you call that. I call that healing."

"Fine! Then why are you kissing me twice?!"

"Or else you'll be fainted by now."

"I don't need your help!"

"You sure about that?"

"Go away!"

"No."

"Get lost!!"

"Now you're just being a spoilt brat, Toushirou."

"Who gave you the right to call my first name?!"

"Well, I don't know your last name!"

"How on earth did you know my name anyway!!"

"From my predictions! Ichigo called you that!"

"Argh!" the famous young prodigy rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're alright now huh?" Aika smiled.

"Of cause I'm alright."

"Yeah, yeah, snowy head."

"What did you called me?!?! You… you… you dust eyed!!"

"D-dust? Dust eye?! Ahaha… Hahaha…! Hahahahaha!!!!!!"

"W-what's so funny?!"

"That's smart of you to think of this nickname!! Hahahaha!!!!!!"

"W-what?" the white haired captain blushed on the compliment.

"Du-dust eye!! Hahahahaha!!!!!! Nice one, _suika_ eyed boy!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Well, you know you love watermelon and watermelon's skin is green. So are your ey-…"

"GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hah! Snowy head wants a fight!" Aika suddenly appeared beside him and poked his cheeks.

The young captain quickly took out his zanpakuto and swings it towards her. But she already disappeared and appeared behind him. He charged towards her again.

"Stay there and don't move!!"

"I'm doing that right now."

"Argh!! For five minutes!!"

"To let you leave some wounds on me? I don't think so."

"But I think so!!!!"

Aika quickly jumped off the balcony and went on top the roof. Hitsugaya quickly followed her. He charged towards her as she disappeared again.

"Where the hell did you go?!"

"Somewhere you don't know!"

---------------------------------------う ら な し

'_**What the hell are you doing, Aika.'**_

'_What else do you think I'm doing?'_

'_**You can't do this; the old man will be suspicious.'**_

'_Since he's being such a bastard, I'm teaching him the right way to be a commander.'_Aika smirked.

'_**You idiot. How is THIS going to have anything to do with what the old man's going to do?'**_

'_Well, knowing him, he'll go crazy and make an order to execute Toushirou. Then I'll do something about it.' _Aika smirked wider.

'_**You're the one who's crazy. Whatever. Just remember what you have to do.'**_

'_Yeah.'_

---------------------------------------う ら な し_  
_

"Toushirou, did you realized it by now?"

"There you are!! You're dead!!"

"Stop it, Toushirou. I'm serious."

"What?! You're the one-… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT THEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jeez, you should get used to it by now."

"Y-you… You…"

"Did you realize it?"

"Hell yeah. You're the idiot who just kissed me on the lips again for the third time in my life."

"Not that, you snowy head!! Why you can't hit me."

"What?"

"You can't find me. You can't sense me. You're slower than me. You can't hit me. Heck, you can't touch me."

"…"

"You get it?"

"I understand your point."

"As expected from the youngest captain. Now, do you want to get trained? By me?"

"You?! Hell no!"

"Come on, you're a captain, be professional. Aizen will make his move soon."

"What move?"

"We'll talk later. Follow me. Well, that's if you can."

"Don't look down at me."

---------------------------------------う ら な し

"How… _pant_ …could… _pant_ …you… _pant_ …shunpo… _pant_ …so… _pant_ …fast…?"

"You should have told me if you can't keep up."

"But you're so fast… _pant …_that I can barely even… _pant_ …see you!!!"

"Oh? Is that a compliment?"

"Shut up."

"You're always not honest to yourself."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"Fine, be serious now."

* * *

A/N: It's short! Sorry for the late update! Part time works and all. This chapter is kind of weird, don't you think so? 


	3. The Meeting with the Captain Commander

_**Uranashi**_

Chapter3: The Meeting with the Captain Commander

"We're here, snowy head."

They both reached a beach, with the bluest ocean beside it. There's a beautiful scene where the sun is setting in the sky blue ocean. It made the sky and the ocean turning reddish orange slowly.

"Wow." The young captain said in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it? I love this place." Aika said smiling.

"I liked it already."

"Heh? I was expecting you to say it's ugly or something. You like the scene of sun set?"

"Yeah, I love it. It brings back memories." The captain said smiling a little, making Aika stared at him. Since it's the first time she saw him smile.

"Sweet nice memories huh?" Aika said playfully.

"Shut up."

"Awww, you spoilt the mood. Alright now, let's talk."

---------------------------------------う ら な し

"So Aizen wanted to make the Key, right?"

"Yes, I'm glad you understand me."

"Why not?"

"Because I talked to Ichigo about this, he doesn't understand it."

"That's Ichigo we're talking about."

"Yeap, now I know."

Smirk.

"Anyway, I think I should tell you something."

"What?"

"You didn't realize?"

"Realize what?!"

"Look at the sun."

"Yeah, it's black. So wha-… …"

"IT'S BLACK!!! THE SUN IS BLACK!!!!!!"

"You're slow."

"Shut up!! How am I supposed to know the sun is freaking black!!!"

Sigh.

"Anyway, you are not going back."

"What?!"

"Well, this is a place that I created, like some kind of illusion. But it's real. We're in another dimension."

"Uhh… Huh…"

Sigh.

"Basically, I kidnapped you to a dimension that I created."

…

…

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?"

"You should really stop doing that."

"WHY?! HOW?! WHAT?!" The young captain asked in a confused look, more like shouting.

"Because I have to train you. I brought you here with my powers. I'm not sure what 'what?' do you mean." Aika said in a bored look.

"No! I meant why you are doing this? How is this going to do with anything? What's your purpose doing all this?!"

"Cause I feel like it. Cause I saw you dying. And again I feel like it." Aika frozed.

"… Die? I will die?"

"Oops." Aika said covering her mouth.

"Is it real? I will die?"

"N-N-…"

"TELL ME!"

"NOTHING!"

"…"

'It's the first time I heard her shouting.' Hitsugaya thought while looking at her.

"Don't force me. Please."

"…" The captain frowned.

"L-Let's start training."

---------------------------------------う ら な し

"He's here."

"Thank you, Renji. I will now connect us to them." Matsumoto said.

"W-What's happening? Why are we meeting here?" The orange head asked, obviously confused. He just woke up from bed and was brought here, at Inoue's house. He was also wondering who healed his wound on his hand. The wound disappeared after one night, that's not possible, right?

"It's connected." The big weird looking screen in Inoue's room buzzed a little and there appeared a white long haired captain.

"Ukitake taicho! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto said in surprise.

"Yeah! Where's Captain Commander?" Renji asked.

"Hold on. Matsumoto."

"Y-Yes?"

"Where's your captain?"

"H-He's out."

"Out?"

"He might be away for a while."

"But this meeting is important."

"I don't think he's coming back, he's with a spy." Ichigo said care freely.

"Spy?"

"A-Ah… I don't know anything else."

"I see. That can't be helped."

"Why is Captain Commander not here? Ukitake taicho?"

"I'm here instead." Ukitake replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the last person who saw Inoue Orihime before she went through the Senkai Gate."

Everyone in the room was stunned.

"Judging by your reactions, it seems that she didn't make it there."

"What do you mean, Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"I'll give you my opinion. The two guards I sent with her came back alive. According to them, Inoue Orihime is either kidnapped, or murdered by Arrancar."

Ichigo flinched.

"M-Mu-Murdered?"

"Ukitake-taicho! Even it's just a hypothesis, saying something like that is too-…!"

"I know. I don't like saying it either."

"Don't joke around!! Without any proof, you're saying that she's murdered just because she vanished?! Don't give me this kind of shit! Look at this, my hand was seriously injured in my previous fight. Now it's completely healed! Not even a scar was left behind! There's only one person in this world that can do that! Hell, I can still feel Inoue's reiatsu!"

"I see. It's a pity then."

"C-Captain Commander!"

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"If what you say is true, it means that she's still alive. At the same time, she has become… a **traitor**."

"A traitor..?"

"She has disappeared **after **healing your wound. It means that she went to the Arrancars on her own free will."

"Y-You…!" Ichigo wanted to argue but Renji stopped him.

"Stop it. Anything you say will make things worse for her."

"…"

"Captain Commander, I, Vice-Captain of the 6th squad and member of Hitsugaya's advance team, Abarai Renji seek permission to take Inoue Orihime back to our side."

"Renji…"

"No."

"What?!" Ichigo and Renji shouted.

"Knew you will say that, old man."

"Ai-Aika!!!" Ichigo said half shocked half surprised.

The Captain Commander froze. He widens his eyes when he saw that long raven haired girl walking towards the screen.

"Y-You!"

"It has been a long time, old man."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Awww, the old man is becoming nervous."

"Answer me! Now!!"

"Don't tell me what to do, old man! I'm not your squad member anymore!!"

"Squad member?!"

"You were a Shinigami?!"

"Byakuya! Kenpachi! Catch her!" As the Captain Commander ordered the two captains, a round door slowly appeared behind them.

"Haven't you live long enough to know you can **never ever **catch me? Let's go, Ichigo!" Aika said putting her palm on the air and a purple black hole appeared in the air.

"Go where?"

"Save Inoue!" Ichigo widen his eyes.

"Come on!!" Aika jumped in the hole.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ichigo said grinning while he followed Aika and jumped in the dimension hole. Rukia and Renji followed them as well, but Yumichika, Ikkaku and Matsumoto stayed to stop Byakuya and Kenpachi. The dimension hole closed quickly.

"Kuso! Why is she alive?!"

"C-Captain Commander, who is she?"

"She was my student long time ago." Ukitake widen his eyes.

"Byakuya! Kenpachi! Take those three back here in Seireitei, I'll think what to do about them later. About Ichigo and them, just leave them be. For now."

"Understood."

---------------------------------------う ら な し

"Where is this place?" Ichigo said looking around in a confused look.

"I think we're in some kind of a dimension." Rukia answered.

"Where's Aika-san?" Renji stated her disappearance.

"Yeah! I lost her once that hole was closed." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

"Sado!! Ishida!!"

"Looks like she's right." Ishida said to Sado, who nodded in approval.

"Who?"

"Aika-san." Sado and Ishida answered at the same time.

"How did you guys end up here anyway?"

"Urahara-san brought us here. When we're in here, Aika-san appeared and tells us to find you."

"When?"

"Just now."

"But she brought us here just now too!"

"That's strange. She can split herself to half?" Ichigo, Ishida, Sado and Renji eyed each other strangely.

"Hey by the way, I think we're here."

---------------------------------------う ら な し

"Yo snowy head! How did your training goes?"

"What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Aika said pretending to be innocent.

"I sensed a lot of reiatsu on you, and some real familiar ones."

"Nothing much. Just being kind." she answered while smiling.

"Whatever. Hey, can I stop doing this?"

"What?"

"I'm using my **bankai** to hit some useless **rock** for the pass three hours!!!"

"Shut up and do it. I wanted you to hit all the rocks here."

"All?! That's too much!! I'll need 10 hours to do that!!"

"Good. Exactly what I wanted."

"What?! It's tiring to keep on releasing my bankai over and over again!"

"Then don't stop it! Hold your bankai until the end!"

"I can't do that!"

"That's why I'm training you to do that. Now continue hitting your rocks."

"Urgh, you're evil."

"You're welcome."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the late update! I twisted my right wrist. I can barely move my mouse. But I'm alright now! ) 


	4. Hueco Mundo de

(A/N: Toushirou's birthday is at 20th December. Happy Birthday Toushirou!! I wanted to do a one-shot for him as a present, but I don't have any ideas or time. Forgive me, TT. By the way, thanks for the reviews from Sakiru Yume and khooxp!! )

* * *

**_Uranashi_**

_Chapter 4: Hueco Mundo de._

"I thought we said we should find Inoue separately! Why did you guys come back?!"

"What happened?! Why are you guys running?!"

"I'm running away from an Arrancar! Do you know anything about why are they chasing us, Rukia?!"

"I'm not sure! I was running away from an Arrancar as well!"

"Kuso!! Who the hell are they?!"

"They are-…!!"

* * *

**--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--**

* * *

"I'm done."

"Wow, you took less than 8 hours. I'm impressed."

"Why would you be impressed? It's just… rock."

"I thought you already know, young prodigy? Its spiritual rock, it's stronger and harder than any kind of ordinary rock."

"Tsk. Can we go now? I think something is wrong out there."

"Ho? You can sense it?"

"I guessed it. What happened out there?"

"Well, the old man wanted your advance team to go back to Seireitei but I brought them to Hueco Mundo."

"Owh, I see. YOU WHAT?!"

"Didn't I ask you to stop doing that?"

"Why are you always doing reckless things?! Can't you just ask me first?!"

"Why should I ask you what I should or should not do?"

"Because-…!"

"Because?"

"B-Because…"

"B-Because?"

"Because we're friends, we should discuss stuffs."

"Ouch, that's a good excuse; you made me feel guilty, snowy-head."

"Shut up." His eye twitched, hearing that nickname.

"Alright then, should we go now? Ichigo are having a serious trouble."

"What trouble?"

"They're having fun with the Privalon Espada."

* * *

**--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--**

* * *

"Privalon Espada?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, they said they are the previous Espada that was demoted." Ishida replied while running beside Ichigo.

"It seems that they're the most powerful Arrancars besides the Espadas." Renji said running as well.

"Kuso!! Why are things so troublesome?!" Ichigo grunted.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji asked suddenly while realizing the decreasing number of member in their group.

"How would I know?!"

"How about Chado?" Ishida asked.

"…"

Suddenly, the three of them froze as they heard someone shouted in pain, somewhere far in front of them.

"Is that…?" Renji said nervously.

"It's a guy's voice." Ishida pointed out.

"Shit…!"

* * *

**--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--**

* * *

"CHADO!!" Ichigo shouted worriedly as he ran out the tunnel and reached a really huge room.

"I leave you alone for a while and you gave me troubles already? Did you really need me that much, Ichigo?"

Chado is sitting on the floor panting lightly with his head injured and blooding. There's a weird looking guy and a piece of skull on top of his head lying down on the floor unconscious. There stood Aika and Hitsugaya beside them with Aika smirking and Hitsugaya's back facing Aika's back.

"Aika!! Toushirou!!"

"Aika-san!! Hitsugaya-taicho!!" Ichigo and Renji said at the same time.

"Kurosaki, for the last time, its Hitsugaya-taicho for you!" Hitsugaya said frowning with his arms crossed.

"Where did you go, Toushirou?" Ichigo asked, completely ignoring Hitsugaya's warning.

"Tsk!" Hitsugaya looked away, decided to ignore Ichigo's question as well.

"We went to play for a bit. Chado, can you stand?" Aika said.

"I can. I owed you one, Aika-san."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, again.

"The Privalon Espadas are hunting you guys. And there you go, separating your team to find Inoue, smart ass strawberry." Aika said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!! We can find Inoue faster this way!!"

"Then leave your team in serious danger, as long as you could find her?"

"…"

"You guys are even running away from them!!"

"Actually, they had this huge stone ball chasing after us, so we ran."

"I thought it was flying yo-yo!"

"Hey, it's a wind storm alright."

"…"

"You guys don't make any sense."

"But-…!!" Ichigo tried to explain desperately.

Aika suddenly sensed something in one of the big ass huge corridor and looked into that direction.

Noises are heard.

Something is coming nearer and nearer.

That 'something' must be destroying the walls and floors along the corridor.

That 'something' must have something to do with huge stone ball.

That 'something' must have something to do with wind storm as well.

That 'something' must have something to do with something that can fly and move freely.

That 'something' has no intentions of stopping.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"RUN!!"

"Renji! Chado! Go find Inoue! We'll block them for you!!" The captain said.

"Taicho!! It's not that I don't trust your power but HOW WILL YOU BLOCK THEM FOR US?!" Renji shouted while running.

"Renji, Chado, turn left in 5 seconds." Aika said panting lightly.

"What?!"

"…4… 3… 2… 1!"

"Wh-wha… AHH!!"

Aika pushed them both into the left corridor while they continue running to the front.

"Freeze them! Snowy-head!"

"Shut up! I know! Soten ni zase!!"

Those 'something's' are frozen right away. They all sighed in relieved.

"Na, Toushirou, why didn't you do that in the first place?" Ichigo asked panting a little.

"…"

"If you did that in the first place, we don't even have to run." Ichigo continued.

"…"

"He forgot alright." Aika answered, can't stand the silent of the little taicho. Hitsugaya glared at her.

"What?" Aika said glared back at him.

"Forget it, what should we do now?" Hitsugaya said after sighing, feeling helpless.

"You both go save Rukia. Toushirou, you know the way, I have some business to do."

"With who? What the hell must you do in this kind of place?!" Ichigo asked in unbelievable face.

"With Aizen."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" Hitsugaya and Ichigo shouted at the same time.

"What?" Aika said crossing her arms.

"You're unbelievable." Hitsugaya said shaking his head while sighing.

"Thank you. Now go." Aika said grinning and pushed them to a random direction.

* * *

**--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--****うら****な****し****--**

* * *

"Yo, Aizen."

Aizen widen his eyes. He frowned and glared to his side.

"Come on. We didn't see each other for so long and you don't even wanna turn over and look at me?"

Aizen closed his eyes and turned to face the girl who's hanging upside down in his room.

"Long time no see, Aika-san." Aizen said in his kind smiling face.

"Yeap, how long was it already? Few hundred years? A thousand maybe?" Aika said, jumped down and landed on the floor with her legs kneeling down.

"It has been 60 years and more." Aizen said, still fake-smiling.

"Ho? Isn't that Aika-chan? Long time no see! How have you been? I missed you a lot!" said the new intruder in the room.

"Are? Gin ka? I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm better than fine!" Aika replied while she stood up.

"Souka…! … … "

"Then, what are you doing here?" Gin aimed his zanpakutou at Aika suddenly with his eyes open, looking serious.

"Yare yare, how ungrateful, even though I'm quite the main reason that you guys can be here now." Aika said smirking.

"Gin, stop it." Aizen said, stopped smiling.

"Yeap, you can never defeat me, Gin. Aizen understands this very well too, especially since he analyzed my blood so well, and** used it without my permission**." Aika said in a sudden change of tone.

"Are you here for revenge, Aika?" Aizen said, frowning.

"No, you'll be dead before you even notice me in this room if I wanted revenge. I'm here just to help Ichigo and the others."

"So you're the one who brought them here. I was wondering how they got here so fast without _his_ help."

"It's too troublesome to make them go all the way to Urahara's place, so I brought them here myself instead." Aika said walking towards the room's door.

Gin glared at her.

"By the way, do not tell your Espadas about me and I won't interfere with your plans, I merely wanted to help Ichigo to do what he wants to do." Aika said, stopped right at the door and disappeared.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing. We follow what she said and do nothing else. I know her personality quite well. That's the best way of not making her angry."

Gin just frowned.

* * *

(A/N: Omg, I finished this chapter during December but I have no time to post it until now! It has been four months! I'm so sorry if anyone of you was waiting and thanks for the patience.)

_(Edited - 10th April 2008) : made some words bolded and italic & edited some sentences._


	5. Her Past

(A/N: Someone told me I have to write disclaimer and spoilers warning and warnings and stuffs. So I shall start writing it from this chapter onwards. And I think some people are confused of my own character, Aika's appearance. Hence, I'll explain it here. She has grey eyes and long black hair that reached her mid thigh. And the previous chapter means "In Hueco Mundo". Oh, I almost forget. Thanks for the reviews from Battle-Royalist, Yorukifon, Sinestra, erina destiny and erina. Is 'erina' and 'erina destiny' the same person? x3)

[Gentle reminder: Aika is an Uranashi and Uranashi have the ability to see the future.]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or anything that have anything to do with Bleach. I own Aika though.

**Warning: **Spoilers up to the latest Bleach episodes. Foul language. And the god-damnned cute _taicho_.

* * *

**Uranashi**

_Chapter 5: Her past._

"How naïve." The Arrancar mocked.

"I made you move." The red headed shinigami smirked.

"What?" The pink haired Arrancar widen his eyes, obviously surprised.

"Haven't you noticed? Wasn't this just as you expected?"

"So what if you disabled my bankai?"

"So what if you have all my data and stats?"

"Zabimaru is an extension of my body!! Do you really think you can defeat me by predicting my every move!?"

"The fight has only just begun, Szayel Aporro Grantz!!" The red headed lieutenant of the 6th division said as he charged towards the 8th Espada with his zanpakutou.

The said Espada smirked.

"Naïve, still naïve." He smirked wider and chuckled.

"What!?"

"Yes, I can predict your every move. I know you're going to use your speed against me, blah, blah, blah." Aporro rolled his eyes and flipped his pink hair.

'_How did he-…!?' _Renji thought.

"I don't think you're aware of how detailed are my data. I know how fast can you go in your fastest speed, how far can your Zabimaru go and such. I even know what Kidou and whatever you can use. What else can you use against me?" He looked at Renji with mocking glares and smirked.

"His partnership." Suddenly, Ishida stepped out of the dark and challenged Aporro.

"Oh my, more fun has arrived." Aporro pretended to be shocked.

"You will regret calling me 'fun'." Ishida aimed his new bow, _Kinrei Kojyaku_ towards the pink haired Espada.

"We'll see about that." The 8th Espada smirked wide.

* * *

**--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--**

* * *

"Don't get so cocky, you bitch!!!" The Arrancar with 2 pony tails pulled her hair and fling her towards the floor.

"You're merely a human!! Don't go near to Aizen-sama!!" She stepped on her head, almost damaging her 6-petals flower clip. She stared back up at the two Arrancars.

"Hah!? What's that? What's with your glares?!" The pony tailed Arrancar spat at her face.

"She pisses me off!" said the Arrancar with short blonde hair with a smirk.

"Shall we do it?"

"What's wrong with that? If she cries, we'll stop." The blonde one chuckled evilly.

"That surely sounds nice!" The pony tailed Arrancar laughed loudly.

"Now, show us your ugly face when you cry, O-ri-hi-me-chan." She continuing stepping on her face and laughed again.

"I always thought that people who're jealous are ugly. But people who hurt other people because they're jealous are even uglier. You both are **very **ugly."

"What the-…" The both looked behind them immediately, but everything happened too fast. They were sent flying to both sides of the wall and being knocked out cold before they can see anything. The orange long haired girl stared in surprised. Nonetheless, she's also worried about the new intruder being on the good side or the evil side.

"Who're you?" Inoue asked, with a worried gaze on her face.

"This is the first time we met huh?" That intruder with long black hair smiled at her.

The orange haired girl just stared. The intruder sighed, decided to just answer her question.

"I'm Aika."

* * *

**--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--**

* * *

_The sun rises over a dark figure in an empty building. A young girl with messy, long black hair was seen. Her eyes were dull, blank. Her favourite white dress that reached the middle of her thighs was not white anymore. Deep red blood covered most part of her white dress, making it seemed more like a blood red dress having white spots. It was torn in several places caused her deep wounds and serious injuries easily to be seen. She was wearing her favourite knee-high black boots, her right boots being slashed, one of her serious injuries visible. She started to walk, trying to walk normally but failed miserably as her injured feet wouldn't allow her. A dark chuckle from her was heard. She didn't care about the unbelievable pain that kept on shooting up from her injured feet, nor the wound beside her waist that felt that tearing her flesh apart. She forced her legs to walk properly. The sound of the tip of a sword being dragged on the floor was heard. And the sound of her walking in her high heel boots was heard. Another dark chuckle shoots through the whole building. _

"_I'm special." She said in a mocking tone, a smirk visible but still with her dull black eyes._

"_I'm important." She laughed darkly. The sound of the tip of a sword being dragged on the floor and her walking in her high heel boots didn't stop._

"_Not-anymore-with-a-stupid-swoooooord." She said it with a musical voice in sing sang tone. _

_She chuckled darkly, tears falling with her dull eyes wide open. She kept on walking, her small slight figure looking so fragile yet so dangerously fierce._

"_You guys will regret."_

'_**You're special.'**_

"_I won't tell them anything when I can see 'it'."_

"**I'm special."**

"_I already saw part of it."_

'_**You're important to us.'**_

"_They will fear."_

"**I'm important."**

"_They will regret what they did to me."_

'_**And you're one of a kind.'**_

"_And when they regret… Fear, beg me; Cry, and beg me."_

"**I'm one of a kind."**

"_I will make them regret more for begging me, _**_with the very sword you people despised_**_." _

* * *

**--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--**

* * *

Sounds of swords clashing one another are heard.

"Aika-san!!" Renji and Ishida shouted in surprise. The pink haired Espada made a move with a sudden attack towards the red headed shinigami and the black haired Quincy. However, Aika immediately went in front of them and blocked the attack with her sword. They are relieved that they got out from an attack that most likely will cost them heavy damage. But somehow, both males could not bring themselves to worry about the particular grey eyed young lady. Well of course, Aika's indifferent face made them feel like it was just a butter knife trying to slash her to death.

"Aika-san, I didn't know you had a sword." Renji stated with one of his eyebrows rise.

"Ya, and what's with your hair and that ha-…" Ishida was interrupted when he tried to ask about Aika's new hairstyle.

"I have a sword. I just don't use it that often. And about my hair, I just wanted to change my look." The black haired girl glared at Ishida with a sweet smile. Ishida immediately closed his mouth and gulped. Her long black hair that reached her thighs is no longer there. It's now well hidden under a cap, making her looking just like a boy…

"Well, well. What do we have here? Another guy? A hot one too?" The pink haired Espada smirked with his seductive gaze towards Aika. Renji and Ishida stared dumbfounded.

"Inoue, would you heal up Renji and Ishida over there? Put up that shield too. It might get dangerous." She ignored Apporro and asked Inoue. Or should I say… he?

"How kind of you. Protecting your _nakama_ like that. You're totally my type, physically and your attitude too. Your name?" Aporro tried to flirt with the grey eyed Uranashi.

"Aika." She answered, with one of her eyebrows rose.

"What marvelous a name for such a hottie! I'm Szayel Aporro Grantz. Others always call me Szayel Aporro. You can call me Grantz." The Espada winked at her. Aika shuddered. Renji and Ishida shuddered more and were so shocked. Their eyes and mouths are so wide open that it was hilarious, making Inoue chuckle.

"Hey you, aren't you the woman Aizen captured?" Aporro finally noticed Inoue.

"Errr…" Inoue panicked, grabbing her fingers nervously.

"I rescued her." Aika answered, grabbing Aporro's attention.

"What? You saved her? Why? By any chance, are you straight?!" Aporro shot a trail of questions with a horror face. Renji and Ishida gave an 'oh-my-fucking-god-you-actually-thought-that-every-guy-is-supposed-to-be-gay?' look.

"Yikes. You've caught me. I'm actually bisexual." Aika smirked, went along with his ridiculous attitude.

"God! That's so hot! Bisexual boys turn me on! And you make me want you more!" He charged towards Aika with a REAAAALY perverted laugh.

And the fight between the bisexual boy (?) and the perverted gay has started.

* * *

**--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--**

* * *

"Where were you all this time?" An orange headed young man was running along the side of a white haired short boy.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea." The green eyed boy sighed.

"Ah? You went disappearing with Aika but you have no idea where you have been?" Ichigo gave him an 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

"Shut up. That place was something she created." Toushirou answered. "Hold on, how did you know I was with Aika?" He suddenly realized and asked the substitute shinigami.

"Oh, the same thing happened to me. The first time I met her, she appeared in my room and kissed me as well. But it was on my cheeks!" Ichigo blushed, remembering the second time he was kissed by Aika on the lips. "After that, I chased after her and she locked me up in the underground training place under Urahara-san's shop to train me. But it was only for a several hours though, unlike you, go missing for a few days." Ichigo mocked. "Wait a minute, what do you mean something she created?"

"Like I said, I have no idea. Why is she training us? And only both of us?" Toushirou tried to know more about Aika's purpose.

"How would I know? But one thing I do know, she's really doing this for our own good." Ichigo grinned.

Toushirou sighed on Ichigo's naivety. "She might have some kind of evil plans, you know." Toushirou frowned.

"Come on, Toushirou. Stop thinking everyone as the bad guys. After her trainings, don't you feel more powerful?" Ichigo speeds up, as if to prove his words.

"Not really, she forced me to hit rocks." Toushirou grunted, thinking of his training. Ichigo burst out laughing.

"What!? Seriously!? Oh my, you've worked hard, didn't you Toushirou?" Ichigo laughed again.

"Shut up! And it's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!" Toushirou blushed. _"That dust eye tricked me again, did she!?" _He thought in anger. _"That reminds me, she said she called me watermelon eye because watermelon is my favourite and watermelon's skin is green. How did she know about my favourite fruit? She can't possibly able to see the past as well, could she?" _

"Hey, I sense Rukia! Her reiatsu is so faint! I barely can pick it up again!" Ichigo interrupted the white haired taichou's thoughts.

"Let's hurry." He frowned.

* * *

(A/N: I finally finished the chapter! Don't kill me please? Anyway, I hope you'll like it. Another thing, I realized, conversations between Ichigo and Hitsugaya can be so cute sometimes. XD And you'll know why the heck is Aika wearing the cap in the next chapter, or the one after that. Review, please. =D)


	6. Mix Black Hair and White Hair

**(A/N: It's a short chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway.)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. But Aika is mine, as well as the settings of Uranashi.

**Warning: Perverted gay and bisexual boy (?) on the loose. **(Not a yaoi fic. But you can request for it. =P)

* * *

**Uranashi**

_Chapter 6: Mix black hair and white hair, what do you get?_

"My name is Zommari Leroux. I am here to avenge Aaroniero Arruruerie's death."

"Ah?" The orange head asked with a complete idiotic and confused expression.

"Like I said, my name is Zommari Leroux. I'm here to avenge Aaroniero Arruruerie's death."

"Donburi(¹)?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"It's Zommari! Don't mix my name with rice bowl dish!"

"Don't join confusing names in one sentence, would you!? The only words I heard were 'name' and 'death'!" Ichigo complained.

"You're stupid." The white haired captain finally couldn't bear it.

"Shut up. Like you can remember the names!" Ichigo protested.

"Unlike you. I can. It seems that Rukia killed this person named Aeronilo Allululehly and this person named Zommari Leroux wants to avenge his death." Toushirou finished proudly and crossed his arms. Ichigo burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA!! What the hell is Allululehly!? I'm pretty sure that wasn't his name! Aren't you just the same as me, Toushirou?" He mocked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kurosaki! At least I remember his name, and don't call me Toushirou!" The captain blushed in embarrassment.

"Both of you are annoying. But you can continue this after you both end up in hell." Zommari interrupted.

"As if!" The both shinigami took out their zanpakutou with the same posture from the same place of their body.

* * *

**--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--****うらなし****--

* * *

**

"Kimochi warui na." (It's so disgusting.)

"Oh my, you didn't like that?" Apporro chewed off a shadowy purple ball, cured his every wound and regained his strength. Aika simply ignored his question, with an all so indifferent look.

"Maybe I should just make some small pills that will do the same effect on me. And it's convenient to bring them everywhere." The pink haired thought deeply. Seconds later, it seemed like he has decide on something and he turned to a different direction and headed towards a staircase.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aika made him stop on track. _'Don't tell me he's going to make those pills right now?'_ She thought. He turned to smirk at the grey eyed teenager and started to explain.

"To change my outfit, of course. It's too embarrassing to continue fighting in this condition. I'm shy, you know. Despite having such a gorgeous body, I will not let some mindless idiots to see even a little bit of my skin. I can let you see every single part of it though, **when we're alone**." He winked at Aika. She shuddered again for the countless times for the day. This person has sexually harassed her many times that she's gonna get use to it soon. The Espada smirked and started to walk away again.

"Hey, I'm afraid I won't allow that." Aika frowned.

"Allow me to show skin to you?" Even Renji, Ishida and Inoue have shuddered this time as well.

"I won't let you leave this room." She started to draw out her zanpakutou again.

"Oh? And how exactly will you do that?" He didn't stop walking, nor smirking.

"Like-…" She disappeared and reappeared in front of Apporro and sliced his chest. "...this." She stuck out her tongue slowly, drew her zanpakutou near to her face and started to lick his blood from the ricasso(²) to the edge of her zanpakutou. Apporro was of course surprised, but he quickly overcame it and had a perverted look on his face. He immediately pushed her on the ground and pinned her hands.

"That's like, the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Are you doing this on purpose? To turn me on?" Aika struggled to get off of him, but failed miserably. The pink haired Espada lowered his face and stopped right beside her cheeks. His smirk never left his face.

"I am **so** going to molest you." He whispered in her ears and widen his smirk. She can feel him breathing on her ears.

"Aika-san!" Renji shouted, his presence almost been forgotten. Ishida lurched forward, trying to save her from that situation.

"Please stop, Ishida-san!" Inoue stopped him.

"Inoue?"

"Please believe in Aika-san. She doesn't like being interfered in her fight." She said with a frown, and a blush, staring at the two people who're in an embarrassing position.

"O-Okay." Ishida walked back to continue being healed by Inoue and glared at a certain Espada. Renji just crossed his arms and sighed.

"I've already finished analyzing your reiatsu. Your speed as well, to top it off. You can't possibly beat me now." The still capped, grey eyed teenager didn't give out any kind of expression. Instead, she started to speak softly. At first, Apporro couldn't hear anything. For him to be this close and not hearing anything meant that she was speaking really, **really** softly. But in time, her words became louder and louder.

"…tou. Beni akira. Hagane. Tetsu no sharin, ugoke-…" He couldn't understand what was coming out from her mouth. However, soon enough, he discovered that both of her palms were facing him. "…sora, yari utsu neiro ga uro jou ni michiru." By the time he realized this was an incantation, it was already too late. "Hadou no rokujyuusan, Raikouhou. (³)" A massive amount of lightning colored power was being fired at the Espada from Aika's hands.

"You-…!" He was blown off, with heavy damage on him. When she was finally freed from his grip, she shunpo-ed to somewhere further. Without any delay, she pointed her zanpakutou towards Apporro and started her attack. A string of blood lurched towards its opponent in high speed. "Didn't I just say that I've analyzed your reiatsu?" That string of blood turned to a shape of a harpoon (⁴) and he raised his hands, trying to block it. "Any attacks from your zanpakutou won't work-…" It went through his hands and struck between his left shoulder and his chest. His eyes were widening to the point that it's ridiculous. He vomited a great amount of blood and was jerking around recklessly.

"Uhrgh-…! H-how…!?" He shouted his question with a confused and surprised expression. The Espada was panting heavily, with his right hand pressing on his wound. Blood were overflowing, from between his fingers and under his palms.

"You have analyzed all kind of reiatsu or zanpakutou and made this room able to repel our powers. However, you don't seem to understand what my zanpakutou can do. My zanpakutou's name is _Shizu – Chi no koe_ (⁵)_._ She's very fond of blood and loves using the enemy's blood as her own attacking weapon. You can't possibly repel your own blood, right?" Aika smirked with her narrowed eyes. Apporro could only stare at the young lady in horror and distress. Even a genius like himself can't counterattack this kind of ability. How can he actually reject his own blood? A body cannot stay alive without blood. "Now, I'll make sure you won't be able to change into any sort of outfit, **ever again**." She smirked wider, with an absolute evil in her eyes.

* * *

A certain pink haired guy with a broken pair of spectacles was lying down weakly on the floor. "A-as expected…" He coughed in pain. "From my type of guy." He finished weakly.

"Just black out already. And stop saying like I'm your thing or something." Aika kept away her zanpakutou and crossed her arms.

"You're so cruel." Apporro cough out some more blood.

"Shut up. And just so you know, I'm a female." She finally took out her cap.

"What!?" Apporro went unconscious.

"Aika-san, are you okay?" Ishida ran towards Aika along the side of Inoue and Renji. There were haze everywhere and they couldn't see her properly.

"You faint over something like that!?" You can just imagine her reaction.

"Aika-san! Answer me, please. Are you alrigh-…?" As soon as the haze cleared out, the boys stopped on track. "What happened to your hair!?" Renji and Ishida asked at the same time. Inoue doesn't seem surprised and stood next to her to see whether she was hurt anywhere. It was indeed right for the boys to be shocked as her previously long, pure black hair has turned into long, **pure grey** hair.

"Oh crap, I forgot about you guys. And I intended to hide it until we got back to the real world too." She sighed.

"You shouldn't take off your cap, Aika-san." Inoue prompted.

"It was hot. I was sweating." Aika explained casually.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Not rea-…" The current grey haired girl was interrupted by Renji. "What happened!? What's going on!? I've just seen you in black hair in less than an hour ago!" Aika sighed.

"Don't worry, Inoue-san. I'm fine. Stop freaking out, Renji, Ishida. It's all Toushirou's fault." She frowned and looked away.

"Hitsugaya-taichou's fault?" They had this blank look on their face.

"I'll explain this later. We need to get going."

"Alright… Another thing, Aika-san." Renji fidgeted.

"What is it?" Aika looked at him with one of her eyebrow rose.

"You looked so evil just then. I totally thought you would kill him." He blurted out.

"I had that in mind as well. You said something like making him losing the ability to change an outfit, with an 'ever again'." Ishida commented as well.

"Well, for a gay to hit on a girl, I suppose he would lose all sense of common knowledge and have a problem to wear clothes." She said casually, like this is an obvious thing.

"Where did you get that kind of thought from!?" Renji and Ishida shouted together with and 'you're unbelievable' look.

"That right, Aika-san. I guess he wouldn't want to change his outfit anymore." Inoue agreed with her in a cheerful emotion.

_"Such a thing wouldn't happen, Inoue-san." _Ishida and Renji thought at the same time and sighed helplessly.

"I was just joking, guys. Can't believe you guys fell for it." Aika said indifferently.

_"It doesn't look like a joke at all!"_

"The wounds I've made had taken away his ability to move his left hand. Unless Inoue-san healed him, he can't possibly even cut a steak and eat it on his own." She sounded a little down. The other three frowned and sympathized with her.

"Anyway, let's move."

"Yeah…"

* * *

**(A/N: Reviews please?)**

(¹) It's commonly called as 'Don'. Well, if you don't know what it is… en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Donburi .

(²) And again, Wikipedia is your friend.

(³) Destructive Spell No. 63, Thunder Roar Cannon (雷吼炮, raikouhou) — Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target. Incantation: Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! (散在する獣の骨！尖塔・紅晶・鋼 ;鉄の車輪 動けば風 止まれば空 槍打つ音色が虚城に満ちる！)

(⁴) If Wiki is not your friend anymore, harpoon is some kind of a sharp thing.

(⁵) 静 – 血の声. Silence – The voice of blood. (I made that up, by the way.)


End file.
